Naruto s Pizzeria
by Chuuny
Summary: Crossover de Naruto y Papa Louie (que no tiene categoría). Como siempre, Louie necesita que alguien cuide sus establecimientos, y como es habitual en él, contará con la ayuda de desconocidos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, seguramente estarán pensando ¡¿Por Qué intentas leerme el pensamiento en cada introducción?!, pues bien, es por la costumbre. Ya en serio, este es sin duda el fic más raro que he escrito (Si pensaron que dedicarle quinientas palabras a un fallo era raro, ¡Aún hay más!).

Puse este fic aquí, pero en realidad es, como dije antes, un Crossover de Naruto y las Gamerias de Papa Louie

Muchos tal vez no tengan ni idea de quién es Papa Louie, y la verdad no los culpo, ya que yo, siendo una adicta a los juegos de internet, encontré esta franquicia, conocida como "Gamerias" hace poco, mientras continuaba mis otros fics (No se preocupen, me estoy dedicando a eso) y la verdad son juegos excelentes.

Básicamente consisten en dirigir un restaurante determinado (Pizzería, hamburguesas, tacos, etc.) jugando como un/una joven que recibe las llaves de dicho establecimiento de manos de Louie (Chef y personaje más representativo) en circunstancias algo extrañas.

Para más información, pueden revisar la wiki de Flipline Studios (está en inglés como los juegos).

En fin, mientras me hacía adicta a cada Gameria, mi mente Crossovera empezó a unir conceptos, y terminé pensando "Una gamería=un equipo" y así llegamos a lo que espero sea un fic de unos cuatro capítulos máximo por cada juego y equipo.

Por ser el primero, usaré la pizzería y al equipo 7, espero que les guste.

Naruto y Papa Louie no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto y Flipline Studios respectivamente.

* * *

Era el primer día del verano, y la pizzería de Papa Louie contaba con una visita muy especial. . . él mismo. Después de dar el visto bueno a la pizza de su sobrino por tercera vez, el chef finalmente explicó el motivo de su visita.

– Has trabajado muy duro, Roy – Decía mientras se limpiaba las manos

– Si, tal vez sea porque te fuiste de la noche a la mañana y me dejaste aquí. . . . ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?

– Es una larga historia. . . . en fin, ya va siendo hora de tomarnos unas vacaciones

– ¿Tomarnos?, ¡Pero si tú vives de vacaciones!

– ¡Cuida como me hablas, muchacho!, sigo siendo tu tío y jefe, además lo que yo hago es dirigir el mayor imperio de comida en el mundo

– Volviendo a las vacaciones. . . .

– Si, ¡todos nos iremos a un crucero de dos semanas!

– ¡¿Dos semanas?!. . . . espera, ¿Todos?

– Si – Empezó a contar con los dedos – tú, yo, Marty, Rita, Mitch, Maggie, Alberto, Penny, Cooper, Prudence, Chuck, Mandi, Peggy y. . .

– ¿Taylor?

– Exacto. . . . cada vez me cuesta más acordarme de todos mis. . . .

– ¿Almas caritativas que se ocupan de un negocio ajeno a 24/7 por el sueldo mínimo?

– Si, eso. . . . así que. . . ¿vienes o no?

– Seguro, tío. . . . no recuerdo mis últimas vacaciones, pero ¿No es perjudicial cerrar todos tus negocios al mismo tiempo? – Louie se quedó pensativo – ¿Tío?

– Tienes razón – Dijo por fin – No lo había pensado, pero ya arreglé todo

– Si quieres yo puedo. . . .

– ¡Espera!. . . . ¡Tengo la solución!

De un salto se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de cristal. Volteó el cartel de la entrada para que dijera "abierto" y regresó a su lugar con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡¿Ese es tu plan?!, Ahora tengo que atender a quien entre

– Exacto, y al próximo idiota que entre le delegamos la pizzería mientras no estamos

– ¿Ese es tu método para resolver todo?. . . ¿Qué hay con los otros restaurantes?

– Telefonea a tus compañeros y que hagan lo mismo

Durante cerca de quince minutos esperaron pacientemente, pero todos en la ciudad sabían que a esa hora ya estaba cerrado. Justo cuando Roy contaba las propinas por vigésimo quinta vez, una silueta apareció en la puerta.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, de cabello gris, vestido con ropas oscuras, una máscara negra y una banda del mismo color ocultando uno de sus ojos.

– ¿P u. . . puedo . . . . ayudarle? – Preguntó Roy, un tanto asustado, mientras dirigía la mirada a su tío

– ¡Tome el dinero de Roy, pero no nos haga daño! – Chilló Louie, agitando el frasco de propinas

– ¡¿Cómo que mi dinero, tío?!

– Intento salvar tu vida, muchacho

– Esperen un momento – El cliente habló con voz suave y cansina – La verdad no vine a asaltarlos. . . . solo necesitaba usar su baño

Ambos cocineros suspiraron aliviados. En una situación normal, hubiera sido imprescindible consumir algo para usar el baño, pero con aquel sujeto tan raro, se podría hacer una excepción.

– Claro, el baño está por allí a la derecha – Roy indicó la puerta junto a la cocina

– Gracias - Una vez el desconocido hubo entrado al baño, el chef y su sobrino se acercaron a discutir en susurros

– No vas a dejarle la pizzería a este tipo, ¿Verdad tío?

– Bueno, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

– ¿Tu bancarrota?

– Tienes un serio problema de fe, muchacho

– Si, tío, ese es mi problema – Replicó el joven con sarcasmo

Por su parte, Kakashi habría podido escuchar toda la conversación, pero estaba más concentrado en sus necesidades vitales, además, jamás nadie hubiera visto venir el rebuscado ardid de los dueños.

Cuando el ninja hubo lavado concienzudamente sus manos, salió del baño dispuesto a agradecer la amabilidad. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos parecía estar allí, y sobre la barra descansaban varios objetos.

Junto a las llaves de la pizzería y varios uniformes rojos había una nota escrita a las carreras en la primera hoja de una libreta para tomar pedidos.

**_"Estimado señor, fue elegido para encargarse de la pizzería por dos semanas._**

**_Firmado: Papa Louie_**

**_PD: No recibirá sueldo, solo propinas"_**

**_– "_**_Bueno"_**_ –_ **Pensó Kakashi viendo el frasco de propinas – "_Es más de lo que me pagan como Jounin, pero no podré hacerlo solo"_

Luego de reconocer el lugar, probarse el ridículo uniforme y hornear una pizza para sí mismo, tomó el teléfono de la cocina (rotulado como solo para emergencias) e hizo una llamada que seguramente le costaría un ojo a Louie.

– Hola – Contestó una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea

– Hola Iruka, adivina de dónde te llamo

– ¿Kakashi?. . . Creí que estabas en una misión importante

– Estaba, pero terminé antes de tiempo, tomé mucho jugo y ahora tengo una pizzería

– Espera. . . ¿Qué?

– Solo es por dos semanas, y necesito mano de obra gratuita, así que si puedes decirle a los chicos que vengan. . . . tú también ven si quieres

– ¿Es en serio?, quiero decir ¿Te regalaron una pizzería así como así?

– Que sordo estás, me la prestaron. . . . ahora cuelgo, que me van a descontar la llamada del sueldo

– Espera Ka. . . .

Y así fue que al día siguiente, Iruka se reunió con el equipo 7, sin saber muy bien que decirles.

– Bien, chicos. . . . ayer recibí una llamada de su sensei, y él. . . .

– ¡¿De Kakashi?! – Interrumpió Naruto – ¿Ya va a volver o qué?

– ¿Y por Qué lo llamó a usted? – Interrogó Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa – ¿Tienen algo. . . . especial?

– ¡¿Qué?!, por. . . ¡por supuesto que no!

– ¿Qué dijo Kakashi? – Preguntó por fin Sasuke

– Bueno, él . . . . los requiere para que lo ayuden con una. . . tarea importante en Tastyville

– Debe ser algo importante si nos mandó llamar

– Bueno y ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! – El rubio se puso en marcha

– Tastyville queda para el otro lado, Naruto – Suspiró Iruka

Mientras los cuatro se preparaban para irse, no se percataron de que más de un individuo prestaba oído a su conversación.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado, sé que es super raro, pero realmente le tengo fe a este proyecto, ya que no muchas de las pavadas que imagino terminan valiendo tanto para mí como para ponerlas aquí.

En fin, ya saben, todo lo que me quieran decir, review, PM (Paloma Mensajera), etc.


	2. Aprendiendo

Hola, ¿Qué tal les va?, por motivos que después explicaré humorísticamente volví a retrasarme en todos mis fics, pero bueno estoy aprovechando mis dos semanas de vacaciones para ponerme al día.

Primera cosa, quiero agradecerle a quien me dejó su review, pero también a quienes pusieron este fic como favorito. . .

Ok, creo que nada más. ..

Discleimer: Los juegos de Papa Louie no me pertenecen, no lucro con esto, etc.

* * *

Fue muy difícil para Kakashi convencer a su equipo de que trabajar a tiempo completo en una pizzería durante dos semanas mejoraría sus habilidades como ninjas, más que nada porque no era verdad, pero habían aceptado misiones más estúpidas que esas.

Abrieron con gran emoción el primer día, pero no contaban con que el restaurante era lo que era en gran parte por Roy, y al estar él ausente, los clientes parecieron desconfiar de sus sustitutos.

Sacando provecho de la situación, Kakashi decidió entrenar a su equipo para recibir a los clientes de forma decente. Él e Iruka fingieron ser comensales y se dirigieron al mostrador, donde Sakura esperaba con la libreta de pedidos.

– Bienvenidos – Dijo secamente – ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

– No con esa actitud – El jounin se cruzó de brazos – Hazlo de nuevo, pero sonríe un poco, por Dios. . .

– Bienveni. . . .

– ¿Eso es una sonrisa?, Parece que te anestesió un dentista. . . .

– ¡Pero. . .!

– Pero nada. . . Recuerda que una sonrisa es una propina segura, ¡Otra vez!

Así estuvieron a ensayo y error durante unos veinte minutos, al punto de que el resto del equipo había olvidado su parte del trabajo. Finalmente, y tras un largo suspiro, la pelirrosa sonrió de la manera más natural posible.

– Bienvenidos a la Pizzería de Papa Louie, ¿Tomo su orden?

– Si, gracias – Actuó Kakashi, señalando a Iruka – Aquí mi esposa y yo. . . .

– ¡¿Cómo que tu esposa?!

– Apégate al libreto. . .

– Pero. . .

– Pero nada, tenemos un libreto, gente

– Está bien – Se rindió por fin, y adoptó un tono de voz agudo – Quisiéramos una pizza con anchoas y Champiñones. . .

– Pero tiene que estar dividida en cuatro partes – Prosiguió su compañero – Dos con anchoas y dos con champiñones, pero que las partes iguales no se toquen, y a término medio

– ¿Algo más? – Preguntó Sakura mientras anotaba – ¿No quiere que dibuje la caja a mano?

– No pierdas tiempo y pasa la orden. . .

Ni bien la nota fue colgada en el cordel metálico, Naruto la arrancó y observó rápidamente su tarea. Con la ayuda de tres clones, amasó la base y la cubrió de salsa, queso, champiñones y anchoas siguiendo con cuidado la orden.

– ¡Si!, ¡Menos de tres minutos! – Gritó cubierto de harina, mientras pasaba la pizza al horno

– ¡Nosotros mandamos, de veras! – Lo secundó uno de sus clones chocando los cinco con él

– Muy buena actitud – Apreció su sensei, que seguía el proceso de cerca – Veamos como sale el horneado

Naturalmente el horno era responsabilidad de Sasuke, quién lo mantenía con su jutsu de fuego, sin poner en ello verdadero ímpetu. El indicador mostraba que la pizza demoraría bastante en estar lista.

– Vaya, cuanto calor – Dijo sarcásticamente Kakashi – Si piensas atacar a Itachi con esto, más le vale conseguirse bronceador. . .

Casi inmediatamente, el medidor estaba justo en su punto medio, y el trabajo estaba casi listo.

– Bien, solo tienes que cortar la pizza en cuatro partes, sin presiones. . . pero deben ser iguales. . .

– Tal vez lo haría más rápido sin usted respirando en mi cuello. . . – Dijo Sasuke, bastante molesto

– No te vayas a cortar un dedo – Intervino Naruto

Nuevamente, un momento fue necesario para que la pizza estuviese perfectamente cortada y en su caja, además de que el cuchillo estaba clavado en la pared, a escasos centímetros del rubio.

Finalmente llegó la hora de servir la creación, y como siempre, su sensei estaba allí para juzgarlos. Tras probar la pizza, (sin mostrar su rostro, obviamente) pensó por unos momentos y luego dio su veredicto.

– Bueno, el servicio en caja no fue muy bueno, diría que cuarenta y cinco de cien. . . . la preparación estuvo algo desprolija, lo que se llevaría un sesenta, y se quemó un poquito la base por el calor irregular. . . . treinta y nueve. . . en serio, chicos, tienen que mejorar. . . .

– ¿Exactamente qué hará usted en este negocio? – Preguntó Sakura fastidiada

– Los voy a dirigir a ustedes, y claro que voy a dar la cara cada vez que hagan un desastre. . . . Iruka es mi sub gerente, contador y lavaplatos. . .

– ¡¿Lavaplatos?! – Reaccionó el aludido, que terminaba de comer la pizza - ¡Esa cocina es un desastre de masa y salsa!

– Entonces deberías ponerte a trabajar, ¿No?. . . .

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0

Mientras tanto en Konoha:

– ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntaba Gai a Lee mientras corrían su decimo novena vuelta a la aldea – ¿Se fueron así sin más?

– Se lo juro, sensei. . . . el equipo siete e Iruka sensei partieron a un lugar. . . Tastyville . . .

– Probablemente necesiten ayuda en su misión – Dijo el jounin agarrándose el mentón - ¡Lee, llama a Tenten y Neji, avísales que partiremos a Tastyville mañana al amanecer!

– ¡Hai sensei!

Mientras Lee partía a donde sus compañeros, Gai seguía con su entrenamiento. Ninguno sabía que nuevamente la conversación era escuchada involuntariamente por alguien de quien era difícil ocultar algo.

– ¡Arrrghh!, ¡Grrruuf! ¡Grrouuf!

– Ya lo sé amigo. . . . Tastyville, deberíamos decirle al resto, hace mucho que no salimos en una misión todos juntos. . .

* * *

Bueno, espero y les haya gustado, si tienen ideas, comentarios, preguntas, review o paloma mensajera. . .


End file.
